1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus recording an image onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus caps the nozzle surface (ejection surface) of a record head by a cap and a conveyance belt in such a way that the cap provided around the record head is caused to closely contact the conveyance belt.